The purpose of the Morphology and Microscopy Core will be to perform tissue processing, sectioning, histochemical and immunohistochemistry staining for Program investigators and their associates. In addition, the Core will provide the projects with access and technical assistance with experiments involving laser capture microdissection. The Core will be staffed by experienced research technicians to adequately provide these services and will function within an established Morphology and Immunopathology Core that is fully equipped and currently supported by numerous other NIH/NHLBI programs. The Morphology and Microscopy Core will be an integral and essential component of this Asthma and Allergic Diseases Cooperative Research Centers application because each of the individual projects proposes numerous experiments that require the services provided by the Core.